You and Me
by GoddessOfDauntlessCake
Summary: Piper Mclean and Annabeth Chase are models on a trip to Myrtle Beach, SC. Having been kicked out of every hotel around, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson from 'The Demigods' need a place to stay. Problem; they all hate each other. Can these teens last one summer together, or will a secret from their pasts finally catch up with them?
1. On the Road Again- Piper

**Hey, everybody! I'm back I guess... So here we go! Yay! Sorry it takes me forever to do things, but I finally am finished with public speaking and cheerleading, so my schedule just drastically cleared up. I will, as always, try to update at any possible time. **

_**Chapter 1: Piper**_

Car rides had never been my thing, at least ever since I was welcomed to the eyes of flying in an airplane. I did a lot of that for my work as a model. But sometimes even I need a break from long hours of posing and wearing glamorous clothing. Driving to our destination made me and my best friend Annabeth seem more like normal nineteen year old girls who have nothing figured out yet and need a break from the stress.

Speaking of my horrible pal, Annabeth just then started to blast Katy Perry's _Firework _throughout our car.

"Baby your a firework! C'mon let your colors burst!" She sang high and out key. I should know since I used to take singing lessons, but quit after we got into an accident a few years ago.

That is the other reason I don't like car trips. Back in the summer before freshman year, Our good friends Thalia and Bianca were driving us home from cheerleading tryouts when the vehicle in front of us stopped unexpectedly. I was told I had just taken off my seatbelt when it happened and I went flying through wind shield from the back seat. Annabeth had also removed the strap to retrieve a bag from the trunk. Her head unsuspectingly smacked into Bianca's head rest and then the floor. Thalia was unhurt in the passenger seat, but Bianca was not so lucky. Bi ended up dying two weeks later from her many, many injuries. Annabeth and I still aren't the same. We still can't remember a thing from before the accident.

What does that have to do with my ending of singing lessons? I'm not quite sure, but I do know that singing has never felt the same for me.

"Annabeth, stop making donkey noises!" I shrieked, holding back the urge to throw something at her. No need to get into _another_ car accident.

She laughed, a much nicer noise than her singing voice.

You probably already think we're pretty because of our model status. Annabeth had long, golden princess like curls and stormy gray eyes. She was smarter than anyone I had ever met in my life and after she modeled for a few years, she was going to venture out and become an architect.

I was more dull than her. I had choppy, uneven brown hair and eyes that don't really have a color. I know that's crazy, but even I don't know my eye color. It changes every few seconds from blue to brown to purple to black to green and every other color to exist. I also have very tan skin because of my Cherokee blood. I'm not smart like Annabeth and I honestly don't know how I have friends at all. I don't think I have any good characteristics and I'm bossy. Who would want to be friends with someone like that?

Annabeth threw me a pouty frown. "I thought you loved my singing Pipes. You said just yesterday that I am perfect in every aspect of the word. Don't I have a perfect voice?"

"As you can tell," I said in serious voice, "I am a great lier. Now shut your face Chase!"

"Fine Mclean. If you say so. I'm just gonna cry now."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a drama queen. How much longer till we get there?"

"Depends. We left LA two days ago at three in the morning. It is four in the afternoon now. We should get to Myrtle Beach tomorrow morning, seeing that this trip usually takes us 37 hours."

"Poo," I proclaimed. "More driving."

"And even worse," my blonde friend said with a smirk, "You're driving."

We both groaned as the Katy Perry hit ended and the radio announcer, Apollo Apollo, came back on. He was a sneaky guy that we had met a few times. A sneaky, perverted guy.

"Hello, hi, hòla, bonjour! What a great song by a great woman to interject into our weekly count down of the best one hundred songs. And now that you are in suspense, I would like to announce this week's top hit! Once again, for the tenth week in a row, Over My Head by the Demigods!"

"Ugh," Annabeth and I said in unison as the voice of Jason Grace came over the speaker. Jason Grace, who just so happened to be our friend Thalia's twin brother.

I didn't know why Annabeth and I hated them so much. They just had everything they could ever wish for, and yet they always seemed to want more. I could say that from experience; my step brother, Leo, was in the band. He was a little narcissistic idiot, and sure I still love him, but I wouldn't go to such lengths for the the others. Maybe Frank Zhang. He's a sweetheart, but not Nick di Angelo, who is far to creepy for me. Then Percy Jackson and Jason are pretty much just like Leo, so I would never like them.

Percy Jackson sang. Annabeth sighed, turning off the radio.

"I hate that bull. Can't everyone just stop obsessing over them?"

I shook my head. "Afraid not. They're the new One Direction, I guess, since that Zayn character abandoned ship."

"Don't even get me started on that!" Annabeth cried. "I miss him so much! He was an incredible singer who..."

As my friend blabbed on about her favorite band since the Beatles, I looked out the window.

Did I mention how much I hate road trips?

**Yay! There we go. The start once again to this story. It will be roughly based on the original, but I am making it less rushed and am changing some details. Wish me luck!**

**PS- Featured songs aren't mine. Katy Perry Firework. The Fray Over My Head. Thanks again guys! Look up Over My Head if you don't know it. It's good. **


	2. Run from Joe Run, Run from Joe- Percy

_**Chapter 2: Percy**_

As I woke up, I could smell the ocean. My brain first registered being in a beach side resort or even my house, but then I jumped with realization. My cousin Jason and I had gotten kicked out of our hotel because I popped the waterbed with a butter knife. Don't even ask. It's a long, painful story.

Then, no other hotel would take us.

So we had slept in the sand, trying to stay as far away from a guy that I have dubbed Homeless Joe, who was now laying right next to me. Great.

"Boy, are you Percy Jackson?" Homeless Joe asked. I stared at him for a few seconds, then screamed.

"Agh! Jason, get up! The homeless man is on to us!"

Jason tried to swat at me, mumbling about monkeys in diapers and Hawaiian skirts. When he's like this, it's hard to wake him. So instead, I began to drag him down the beach and away from Homeless Joe.

"Percy, what the hell?! Let go of me!" Jason yelled as I pulled. I looked back to see Joe limping after us. I couldn't imagine what the freak could want with us. Most of our fan base were women, teenage girls, and the occasional homosexual man. Unless Homeless Joe was gay, he probably wanted money.

"Dude we are being chased by a crazy gay gold digger! If I let go, then you better be sprinting." **I DO NOT IN ANYWAY WANT TO OFFEND HOMOSEXUALS. _SO _SORRY IF THIS IS OFFENSIVE IN ANYWAY.**

Jason jumped to his feet and together we ran down the beach to a row of beautiful summer cottages. When I lost sight of Joe, I grabbed a plastic spork out of my pocket from one of the hotels and surprisingly used it to unlock the door. The surprising part was that it didn't work and I had to hit the door handle with a nearby brick a few times before it gave way.

"Inside," I hissed at Jason. We both walked in quickly to see a very modern kitchen. I checked the cabinets to see that there was no food, indicating the house was vacant. With a deep sigh of relief, I took off towards the living area.

"Percy, we should not be in here!"

"Lighten up, Jason. No one is ever going to know."

"Yeah sure they won't. Not until they see the broken door handle and your muddy foot prints on the floor!"

I glanced back to see he was right. A mix of sand and mud paved the floor in the shape of Jordan shoes. I ran a hand through my dark hair.

"I'll clean it up later. Just sit down and relax. Nothing is going to go wrong."

Just as I finished my sentence, the front door opened and two gorgeous girls walked in, laughing at something rather funny. One had chocolate hair and tanned skin, the other a blonde with princess curls and a lighter complexion. As soon as they walked in the room the blonde screamed. Guess I spoke too soon.

"Get the hell out of my house! I will call the damn authorities! Look at my floor. Do you see that marble? I am calling the cops!"

Just as the blonde reached for her cell phone, I grabbed the closest blunt object I could find. That just so happened to be a wooden plaque that read, "When Destiny Forgets to Tie People with a Blood Relation, he makes up for it with Friendship". The girl hit her beloved floor, blood oozing from her head. It was the brunette's turn to shriek.

"Oh my gosh," she said, shaking her. "Annabeth? Can you hear me? Annabeth?!"

Jason turned to me with a wild look. "You killed her. Excuse my profanity, but you f* k'n killed her, Perce! We are going to go to jail for life! I am now an accomplice of homicide. Is this what you wanted? Going to jail and dragging your good old cousin down with you?"

I got down on the ground, trying to remain calm. I placed three fingers to her neck, then to her wrist. Thank any god out there listening for her having a pulse. Suddenly what I didn't remember of my three weeks of boy scouts training in what my mom told me was third grade kicked in and I grabbed a towel from the kitchen quickly.

"Apply pressure to the injury," I told the girl's friend, who was weeping. I gave her the cloth and she nodded.

I turned to Jason, who still looked as if he were inwardly freaking out. "I need you to go retrieve some toilet paper for me. A whole roll. Bring it back with some adhesive to hold it and antibiotic ointment. Also get some soap, water, and two fresh cloths. Can you do that for me?"

Jason ran off, breathing deeply as if to control his blood pressure. I kneeled next to the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Percy. Sorry about hitting your friend with that board. It' s a reflex. What's your name?"

The other girl sniffled and I cringed. I hated to see people cry. Usually everything is just fun and games, but when people cry, you have dearly crossed the line between chill to cruel. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, look. I'm really sorry about all of this. Its just that my cousin and I have been kicked out of our hotel and have nowhere else to stay and this homeless man on the beach was chasing us and your house was the closest so... yeah. We kind of broke in to get away from him. I planned on staying like ten minutes then cleaning your floor. Then we would have left. But I panicked when you two walked in and kept throwing around "cops". I am way to young to go to jail and I will do _anything _to straighten all of this up. So tell me. What's your name?"

She wiped away her tears with her free hand. "I'm Piper and I sure as hell know who you are Percy Jackson."

"So you're a fan?" I asked, my voice brimmed with hope.

"The exact opposite. My friend, Annabeth here, and I hate you're band."

For the sake of my life why do the Fates hate me so badly?

"Please don't call the cops?"

Piper laughed. "As long as Annabeth is okay in the long run, then yeah. I won't call them. You may have hit my best friend over the head with one of my birthday presents from last year, but since you didn't make a run for and stuck around to help her, then I think we will be fine."

"My gods you are an angel." She laughed again.

"I may be an angel, but Annabeth is satan. You guys are safe till she wakes up. But then, I would run if I were you. She won't cut you any slack. I am doing this out of love for human kind. She hates you with a burning passion. You can stay the night because of your situation, but be warned. When her eyes are open, the Hunger Games shall begin."

I gulped loudly. Thanks, ADHD. You just got me into a hell lot of trouble.

**I DON'T MEAN IN ANY WAY TO INSULT HOMOSEXUALS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**Been working on this for a while now. Sorry for the later than late update, but hey guys its me. **

**On another note, my volleyball season is over! Now I am only involved in school and my school's musical. Other than that, I am a bird sailing high. Ooh! And my school is electing it's student for next year right now. Since I will be an eighth grader next year, I can run for president or vice president. I am running for vice, which was the only one in the primary election, with three other candidates. After primary elections, I was bumped into the final two. Yay! Vote for me!**

**Anyway, I will update as soon as a possibly can. Love you guys SOOOOO much! See you later. Review yo thoughts!**

**P.S. I won't kill you guest person. That's your own opinion. This is way different than the original for comparisons mostly on my writing for me. I have changed a lot in the past two years since starting the first one. The story is bound to change too, for better or worse. If you don't want me to continue, I won't.**


	3. Hope I Don't Wake Up to Amnesia-Annabeth

**Chapter 3: _Annabeth_**

I woke up in my bed at mine and Piper's beach house with no recollection of how I had even come to arrive there. The clock on the table next to me read 8:18 AM. I really couldn't comprehend that. The last clock I had looked at had said something around nine o' clock in the morning. With a quick swoop of my surroundings I came to a decision; I had not been the one to place my luggage. While Piper just threw down bags as if they didn't matter, the OCD in me loved arranging them in elaborate placements in the corner. There was no scheme to the positioning of my bags. Piper had brought them in.

My scalp tingled when I tilted my head, a slight pain numbing all of my other senses. The sensation felt achingly familiar. It was sort of like deja vu. I touched the place where most of the pain originated from and felt a bandage. This familiarity can not possibly just be out of nowhere. Something like this had happened before. I had been in the hospital after the car accident, the one that had left me unable to recall any of my childhood or even who my friends, family, and self were. I had felt at the bandage on my head and freaked on the doctor. Not knowing who I was or what had happened to me was an even worse injury than any pain. I may not have known it, but I was Annabeth Chase, the girl with all the answers. My identity was all about knowing. Sure, the book smarts were still there, like 2+2 or what the hell a cell was. But when it really mattered, when I really needed to know the important things, I had come short. And when the whole ordeal had been explained to me, I shrieked. How could one hit to the head cause so much damage that I couldn't remember my friends? Family? Me?

Unlike that moment, however, I started to remember what had caused my injury. We had walked into the house, been so excited to finally get there and then- Percy Jackson was in my living room. Percy fu*king Jackson had pranced into my living room, trekked sand through my home, and hit me over the head with Leo's stupid plaque he had bought to 'make us happy' in Myrtle. And now I had pretty much slept through a whole day because a maniac super star from a stupid boy band had committed a felony against me.

I kicked the blankets off of me and stood up, to my stomachs dismay, and wobbled toward the door. Just because that shitty brat had high powered lawyers didn't mean he could do whatever the fu*k he wanted. It wasn't fair and he was going to pay for what he did to me.

I tried to be as careful as possible walking down the stairs for two reasons; I needed the element of surprise and if I didn't I would fall and do much more than get a head injury. I could hear a few voices coming from the kitchen but decided that they were probably all just Piper doing impersonations to make it easier to talk to herself. Again. That made my hopes that Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were in jail become a little more realistic, at least in my eyes.

It was sadly brought to my attention when entering the kitchen that a pair of rock stars was cracking jokes with my best friend and I was anything but happy. I hid back for a moment to hear their conversation and know if it had anything to do with me.

"-and then Leo started screaming like a complete moron in Spanish at this lady who was like, 'bruh, your order is ready' because his pants were around his ankles!" Percy Jackson yelled, making Piper and Jason go hysterical.

Nope. Nothing to do with me.

"Hey, can one of you guys come to the store with me?" Piper asked, grabbing her purse. "Annabeth'll really freak out if I don't stalk our cabinets before she wakes from her slumber. Either of you in?"

"I'll go!" both boys yelled at once. Then, Percy sighed.

"Bro, you can go. I'll hold down the fort."

"You sure, Perce?" Jason asked, already slipping his shoes on.

"Yeah I'm sure. Just remember to get food dye. Lots and lots of food dye. Oh, and if individual colors are available-"

"We'll make sure it's blue." Piper concluded. The guys looked at her oddly.

"How did you know that?" Jason asked her. She touched a hand to her brow as if it hurt to think.

"I don't know, it's fuzzy. I probably just read it somewhere."

As she commenced her journey to the garage, the two boys looked curiously at each other. "Damn, I thought that was confidential," Jason whispered to his friend. Percy just shrugged.

"Me too, dude, but you know journalists. They'll jump through flaming hoops to get the scoop on members of One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, or, oh I don't know, _us_."

The blonde teen nodded. "Yeah you're right. Honestly, I wish some things were still private though. You know your life is weird when some twelve year old little girl in Japan bought a pair of your boxers for $2,000."

"Leo sold your undies too?" Percy asked with an empathetic look. "Mine went for $3,000. I guess the fans just love me more than you!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Or your's weren't torn to shreds by Mrs. O'Leary. These fans are getting ripped off."

"You're telling me. Mine weren't even used." The two boys laughed together at their own soap opera life until Piper came back in to retrieve Jason.

I was freaking out. I was alone with the guy who had assaulted me in my own home and my best friend left me here with him and I had no clue what to do. Should I alert him of my presence? Should I try to knock him out? I part of me found that that would only be fair, but I was still uneasy. What if I went to jail then too? Or what if the police completely looked over my case and only cared that Percy Jackson could have died. It probably wouldn't have been the first time. I sighed and sank to the floor. Maybe I could just wait it out? Percy was most likely the oblivious type since he hasn't noticed me yet. Or...

I almost slapped myself. I had zoned out and Percy was standing right in front of me, clearing his throat. He seemed awkward, which is good because that gives me the upper hand in this situation. I slowly stood up. Hopefully I was giving off a weak image so he won't be expecting it when I strike.

"You assaulted me," I started slowly. He laughed nervously. Good. I am still in command of our conversation.

"Yeah, about that... It was kind of just a reflex. I didn't mean to and I wasn't thinking and-"

"You didn't mean to?" I mocked. What was he, five? "You do realize I could call the police and have you thrown in jail for this, right? And believe me, I am not the kind of person to let you just get away with breaking and entering, _assault _and-"

"Can we please stop saying assault! It was an accident and me and Jason mean no harm to you here on out."

"Really? Did you really expect me to believe that? I'll have you know that once a criminal commits a crime there is a high risk of them committing that crime again."

Percy smiled. That little fuck _smiled_. "I thought models were supposed to be airheads. Blondes, too."

_That was it! _"Jackson if you don't get out of my house right now-"

"Hey! That was a compliment!"

I stopped. "Are you being serious?"

He nodded. "Yes. You see, Wise Girl," he said, the nickname making me cringe, "You're friend Piper is letting Jason and I rent out two of your rooms. We're paying for it and everything. She even drew up a contract for us to sign. Very professional.

Anyway, I think that since we all are going to be hanging out this summer, we should try to be nice. Make friendships, that sort of thing. What'dya say?"

I glared getting very close to him and his sparkly green eyes. "I say we will never be friends Jackson. Past, present, or future. If you're renting in my house, fine. I'm your landlord, not your party buddy."

I stood at my tallest height, walked back to the stairs, then turned to him. "Have I made myself clear Seaweed Brain?"

His smirk, sadly, just got wider. "Crystal."

* * *

_Yes I know this is short and it's been a long time and I'm a horrible person, but I hope maybe for some of you it was worth it? Probably not, but I don't even know what I'm doing with this retelling anymore. I think it almost pains me to right long stories with my attention span, so please know I am not doing this for me. I am writing this for you, whoever you may be, and I hope that you may like it. Even a sprinkle._

_I hopefully will gain some energy to write a new chapter sooner than this one. So, Happy Valentine's Day (late)!_

_Have a good day, week, month, Happy New Year._

_~GoDC_


End file.
